Call of Duty: Civilians Operations, Prólogo
by Caballero Daniel
Summary: Call of Duty: Civilians Operations El cadete Daniel es nuevo en el regimiento OPESANUL, sorprendiendo considerablemente a sus superiores


**Fic de Call of Duty, si es al menos un poco gustoso, lo** **continuaré.**

_Cargando..._

OPESANUL (Operaciones Especiales Anti-Ultranacionalistas)

Coronel Issac: Son las 2:00 am., espero que valga la pena Harold.

Teniente Harold: Lo valdrá señor, los ultranacionalistas están armando un submarino nuclear, hum, como si los radares no los detectarán.

Coronel Issac: Estos idiotas, nos hacen perder tiempo, pásame las coordenadas del submarino.

Teniente Harold: Transfiriendo..., señor.

Coronel Issac: Dime.

Teniente Harold: Tenemos un nuevo cadete.

Coronel Issac: Otro tazón que alimentar, mmmm, pues que queréis que haga.

Teniente Harold: Tiene que entrar justo a este regimiento, se llama Daniel.

Coronel: Prepara los archivos de las armas de alta tecnología, y analiza los controles de mandos de fusibles.

Teniente Harold: Estoy en ello.

_Se cargan las imágenes de las armas: M416, Famas-15 y Javelines 16_

**Call of Duty:**

** Civilants Operations**

**Prólogo: (Cadete Daniel)**

Teniente Harold: Bienvenido cadete, soy el teniente Harold, te mostraré las instalaciones, seguido de esto encontrarás al jefe de la fuerza conjunta de Operaciones Especiales Anti-Ultranacionalistas, o puedes decirlo OPESANUL, el jefe es el Coronel Issac.

Teniente Harold: Bien, ahora coge el fusil de allá, el M416-5.

Teniente Harold: Ahora dispara a ese flanco sin apuntar...¡Bien hecho!... ahora agáchate y apunta desde la cadera. Verás que tu precisión a mejorado radicalmente... ahora pondré muchos flancos, ¡dale lo más rápido que puedas!

Teniente Harold: ¡Excelente! recarga tu arma... ahora coge ese P226, ahora cambia a tu arma primaria... ahora a tu arma secundaria. Cambiar a tu arma secundaria es mas rápido que recargar, pondré un parapeto de madera... ahora dispara a través de la pared... ¡Bien hecho! las balas traspasan las capas de madera, capas normales de ladrillos y piedras y capas delgadas de hierro.

Teniente Harold: Bien ahora coge una granada, ¡lánzala a los flancos de allá!, ¡perfecto! las granadas pueden abatir a mas de un enemigo, pero recuerdan tenerla en tu mano un tiempo, ya que si la tiras muy pronto, el enemigo te la devolverá.

Teniente Harold: Bueno, ya cumplí mi parte, ahora ve a ver al coronel Issac

...

Alférez Rodrigo: Señor, ¿él es el nuevo?

Coronel Issac: Si, un polluelo mas en el regimiento, menudo clima hay aquí. Bueno, es tu turno cadete, la pista de entrenamiento está allá, te diré lo que tienes que hacer, cuando este en posición coge el SCAR-H y equipate con una pistola para mayor rapidez, cuando empieces dispara a los 3 flancos de ahí, después salta la valla y dale a los 4 enemigos en fila, de ahí dirígete a la puerta del edificio y lanza una granada segadora. Dispara a los 2 flancos sin herir a los reenes. Sube las escaleras y una granada de fragmentación acabará con los 2 flancos de ahí, aprovecha recargar tu arma, cuerpo a cuerpo con el flanco que cubre la puerta y salta por la ventana del edificio trasero. De ahí acaba con todos los flancos de ahí, y ve al pasadizo, a partir del pasadizo esprinta hasta la meta, la cosa del entramiento es la velocidad y presición. El teniente Harold tiene el máximo récord de velocidad con 21 segundos. Cuando termines puedes intentarlo de nuevo o puedes venir a los informes de la misión.

...

Coronel Issac: Bien, coge tus armas. ¡YA ya ya! Dispara a los flancos, salta, bien ahora dispara en fila. Bien, ¡granada segadora al edificio! cuidado con los reenes, ¡granada, va!, abátelo con tu navaja, excelente, ahora a la parte trasera, a caba con los flancos... esprinta lo mas rápido que puedas.

Coronel Issac: Bien, pero no te canses mucho para que puedas esprintar mas rápido al final.

Informe del entrenamiento:

Presición: 79%

Reenes abatidos: 0/7

Tiempo: 25 segundos

Dificultad recomendada: Curtido

Coronel Issac: Bien elige si quieres continuar o repetir el proceso... Bien el informe de la misón, mmmm, perfecto iremos al desembarcar en la proa del submarino, abatimos a los fusileros y arrojamos granadas por las ventanas, evacuamos a los reenes de los cuartos, recogemos lo informes del misil, limpiamos las salidas, extraemos el uranio del misil y lo hundimos. Repórtense aquí a las 12:00 de la madrugada

_1:00 subamarino_

Mosca gigante: Rata voladora, aquí mosca gigante, ¿estáis en posición? cambio.

Rata voladora: Mosca gigante, aquí rata voladora, afirmativo estamos en posición cambio

Mosca gigante: Recibido Rata Voladora, procedemos a desembarcar, cambio y fuera.

Coronel Issac: Recuerden el plan, vamos vamos ya ya ya.

Teniente Harold: Disparad.

Coronel Issac: Blanco abatido.

Teniente Harold: Tango muertos.

Coronel Issac: Bien hecho cadete, pero no cantemos victoria.

Coronel Issac: Granadas, va.

Teniente Harold: Enemigos abatidos, depejen.

Coronel Issac: Silenciadores, abatan a los guardias de las cámaras.

Teniente Harold: Limpio.

Coronel Issac: Suboficial Fernández, evacue a los reenes, ¡rápido!

Suboficial Fernández: Recibido.

Coronel Issac: Sargento MacCloud y Brigada, cubran a Fernández, los demás, seguidme, cadete, ejecuta a los guardias de enfrente.

Coronel: Perfecto... maldita sea, Mosca a quí Issac, abre fuego en las ventanas traseras.

Mosca Gigante: Entendido.

...

Coronel Issac: Corran, ya.

Coronel Issac: Rata, evacua a los reenes y a los demás.

Rata Voladora: Negativo, RPGs a las 13:00.

Coronel Issac: Carajo, Daniel toma este francotirador y abate a esos RPGs

...

Coronel Issac: Excelente, ¡ahora rata!

Rata Voladora: Recibido.

Teniente Harold: Señor, zona abierta despejada.

Coronel Issac: Esprintemos, ya ya ya.

Coronel: (Susurrando) Equipo, a armas de corto alcance, Harold, abre la puerta.

Teniente Harold: (Susurrando) Comprendido.

Coronel: Issac, cadete, usa tu pistola con silenciador abate a esos guardias.

...

Coronel Issac: Bien, avancen.

Coronel Issac: Mosca, estas ahí.

Mosca Gigante: Afirmativo, coronel, detecto varios flancos rápido a través de mar, mierda, están cargados con RPGs.

Soldado Ultranacionalista: Mierda, marines, abra fuego.

Coronel Issac: Puta madre, cadete extrae el uranio y los informes, planta la bomba, nosotros te cubrimos, ¡rápido!

...

Coronel Issac: Despejado, vamos.

_(Soundtrack de suspenso mientras corren todos)_

20

19

18

Coronel Issac: Vamos corre cadete, corre.

15

14

13

12

Mosca Gigante: RPGs acercándose, muévase.

10

_Todos saltan a la cuerda del helicóptero_

Coronel Issac: ¡Salta cadete!

8

7

Mosca: ¡Va a explotar!

_Daniel logra llegar a la cuerda_

Coronel Issac: ¡Dale caña Mosca!

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

_El barco explota_

Coronel Issac: Cadete, no me vuelvas a dar un susto así.

Teniente Harold: Tengo ganas de tirarme a una rubia (agitado).

Coronel Issac: Tal vez un día, tal vez un día, teniente.

Todos: Jajajaja.

**Espero que les allá gustado, si a un grupo considerabe les gusta el fic, subiré el Acto 1: capítulo 1**


End file.
